


Golden

by lifein10s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes, Competition, F/F, Gymnastics, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Olympics, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifein10s/pseuds/lifein10s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a quick look around and shook her head in disbelief; all these world-class athletes, whose parents gave up their life for, whose country spends thousands upon thousands of dollars on their training drinking themselves to the oblivion.<br/>...<br/>"This is the Olympics, hence sport loving people, I'm sure there are plenty of lesbians here. Plus, so many are going to hook up, it's not like anyone is going to pay attention specifically to the lesbian US gymnast. So calm the fuck down and go get yourself some cookies."</p><p>Emma and Regina are two athletes meeting in the Olympics' opening party. Can't elaborate more without giving away the plot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you probably know it's finally Olympics time! 
> 
> I love the Olympics and I watch as much of it as I can. One of my favorites is Women's Gymnastics, I'm absolutely in love with it. This year it has been exceptionally good and after the All-Around battle an idea popped up in my head and hasn't left since. So, I'm writing it down!
> 
> I never came across a Regina/Emma story based in the Olympics and it sounded cool so I said 'Why not?'
> 
> Anyway, this is the result. It’s meant to be for our pleasure so don't take it too seriously :)
> 
> Comment below if you like it and want to see me continue with it.

Finally.

She sighed, a place Cora Mills can't snake herself in. The rules were clear, athletes only are allowed in this party. She took a quick look around and shook her head in disbelief; all these world-class athletes, whose parents gave up their life for, whose country spends thousands upon thousands of dollars on their training drinking themselves to the oblivion.

When you see the medals and world championships it's easy to forget half of the people in this room are basically frat guys.

"Having fun yet?" Kathryn taunts her, nudging her with her elbow.

"The greatest" she replies sarcastically, just as a tan looking man passes them and winks her way. She rolls her eyes at that and Kathryn laughs.

"Come on, stop being so serious, you sound like your mother"

The stabbing look she sends her way makes Kathryn lift her hands, one holding a green cop filled with bear, in surrender.

"Don't ever say that"

"Well," she challenges "then stop acting like it." She moves closer and whispers in Regina's ear

"This is the Olympics, hence sport loving people, I'm sure there are plenty of lesbians here. Plus, so many are going to hook up, it's not like anyone is going to pay attention specifically to the lesbian US gymnast. So calm the fuck down and go get yourself some cookies."

"You're intolerable" she says, though the corners of her lips spike up.

"Totally," she agrees while scanning the area "Now, if you'll excuse me, my white ass needs some local flavor" she says and saunters towards a group of the Brazilians.

"Hopeless" she mumbles to herself and wonders why she's still her friend.

She can spot a guy from the corner of her eye, staring at her, fidgeting. By the pale look and sharp angles she would put her money on Russia or any leftover country from the Soviet Union for that matter. One of his friends whispers in his ear and he nods frantically.

'Please don't' she thinks but he is already making his way towards her. Goddammit, isn't her body language sends the 'leave me the fuck alone' signal? She thought she had it mastered, she is, her mother's daughter after all.   

"Don't" she warns, her voice firm, when he is in hearing distance. She doesn't even bother to look his way. He halts and opens his mouth. She turns her head, staring daggers at him and he visibly winces. Pathetic.

"But-" he tries again, but she won't have it.

"I said don't, didn't I?" she steals a quick glance, he is tall but quite poorly built muscle wise.

"Yes, but I just want to say-" his accent is heavy, indeed somewhere from the eastern side of Europe. She sighs, why can't he take the hint?

But before she even has the change to release her inner evilness, she feels an arm draped around her shoulder and then there's a flash of blonde and an un-familiar voice say

"Well Ivan, I think she made it pretty clear. Besides," she shrugs "she is with me, go find someone else"

He seems to deflate at that, going back to his friends looking almost like a dog with a tail between his legs.

"You welcome" the blonde says as she removes her arm and moves to stand in front of her. American accent, blonde curls and a wide smile. Regina doesn't remember seeing her before, but to her defense, the American team is quite frankly huge.

"I had it under control" Regina lifts her chin in defiance.

"Oh I'm sure you did" the blonde lifts her hands in surrender, ignoring the bait "I was just helping getting the message across." She shrugs and briefly checks Regina out "Besides, you're totally not in the same league, you're too good for him."

The blonde takes a look around then and Regina swallows thickly at the compliment, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Let's find you someone in your league" she turns to look at her "I'm bored" she excuses "And I'm a great wingman" she smiles broadly and it's all white pearly teeth and dimples and Regina can feel herself melting at that sight.

"If you're such a good wingman, how come you don't have a guy all over you by now instead of helping me?" she challenges, because honestly she can't really come up with anything else at the moment, it is like she is stripped out of any bitchy retort.

The blonde full out laughs at that one "Well," she shrugs "those are totally different skills" she wiggles her eyebrows and Regina can't keep a small smirk from making an appearance. "Besides, not really my type."

Regina furrows her brows "What do you mean?"

"Gay" she says as if Regina just asked her how she's doing.  

"Emma Swan" the blonde offers her hand and Regina shakes it "Board surfing"

"Regina-"

"Mills, yeah I know. It's pretty difficult not to hear about you" she smiles shyly and Regina shouldn't find it as endearing as she does.

Regina can't argue with that. Only 18 years old and she is the American gymnastics team's new shining star. Two world championships in a row and a flawless competing resume. Add her achievements to her mother's famous status as one of the best coaches in the world and you get a very large scale publicity tour before the Olympics.

"So," Emma polls her out of her short inner discussion "Who do you have your eye on?"

She is sure Emma inevitably thinks about guys. Regina is so closeted she is way past Narnia by now. Her mother would never accept that about her and it is still unheard of in her sport for an Olympic gymnast to come out, at least so far. That was something Regina wasn't keen on changing. The last thing on her mind was to be made the poster case for the LGBTQ community, that would take away all of the hard work, tears and blood she put on becoming the athlete she is today.

Luckily for her, Regina looks like the epitome of a straight woman. But it looks like she was so far the scale that she actually tripped and ended up in the unicorn side of the spectrum.

Regina doesn't like people. Add that to the fact that the Lesbian community in Texas is so unbelievably tiny, her crazy schedule and her crazier mother and you get a life of celibacy for Regina. But she likes Emma. She has no idea why, but she does.

So when Emma asks that question she gathers up every little piece of courage that she has.

"You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The story takes place in Rio Olympics 2016, though I don't think I will use any real athletes, it will just make things way more complicated.
> 
> * The party described in this chapter is the party they throw for the athletes in the beginning of the games, where a lot of them drink and hook up (hence the whole 'we ran out of condoms' thing that happened in London 2012)
> 
> * Thinking about making it a longer fic and make the next chapter smut. Let me know if you think this is a good idea.
> 
> *When Emma says she does board surfing (well that is more of a slang that is sometimes being used)- the official name of the sport is 'Sailing' or 'Yachting'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I've received a great response, so I decided to keep going with this story. Since I'm writing it as I go I don't have a specific updating pace which means that you either have to check every once in a while for updates or you can subscribe to this story/my profile and get updates whenever a new chapter is up.
> 
> My enormous thanks to those of you who like, comment and follow this story, you are very appreciated!
> 
> I decided to hold out on the smut for now, it will arrive though!
> 
> When I use certain terms from gymnastics I'll let you know in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 "You're late"

It's the first thing she hears as she enters the training hall. She so desperately fights the urge to roll her eyes. She has arrived ten minutes before the practice is due to start instead of twenty minutes prior, how does that count in any world (but Cora's) as being late?

But she zips it, because defying Cora on the first day of practice is probably the worst thing she can do. She places her large bag on one of the chairs and takes out her stretching band. Cora is currently working with Kathryn, who god knows why, likes to get up early and practice before the sun is even up. That makes her the Cora's favorite. And don't assume for a moment Regina is anywhere near the top of that list. Somehow, being her daughter makes her hated by that woman more than any other girl in the team. Go figure…

She is in her splits by the time Kathryn approaches her, her face red as tomato and framed by blonde locks that stick to her sweat covered skin.

"You're up" she says breathily and then gulps down half a bottle of water. She makes a move to sit down when Cora, who doesn't even has to look, commands calmly "Stretch".

Horribly disappointed by the lack of resting time, Kathryn gets up and starts her post-training routine; shoulders, neck, upper back, lower back, splits and feet. 

Regina approaches her mother tentatively. Cora nods curtly and Regina steps on the heightened floor. She waits for her to start barking commands but Cora merely looks at her.

They stand in silence and Regina can feel the lump forming in her throat. Can she tell? No, there is no way; she cleaned herself thoroughly, there isn't a single mark nor a hint of her previous night's actions, she has made sure of it.

Cora cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips and Regina's newly achieved confident is quickly stripped away from her. She knows! Her head screams in panic. Stay calm, she orders herself as she stares right in her mother's eye.

"What did you do?" she finally asks and there's chill is in her voice, challenging Regina to lie to her.

"What do you mean?" she feigns innocence.

"What are you hiding?"

Her eyes go round "Nothing?" and it is so unconvincing, she might as well say nothing. She feels ten again, after being caught stealing candy from the pantry since she wasn't allowed to eat them.

"She covered for me," Kathryn jumps in and reminds Regina why she is still her friend "I did some drinking last night and she came to make sure I wasn't doing anything inappropriate." Despite this terribly terrifying situation Regina wants to laugh. If Cora had any idea what kind of things the both of them did last night she would probably hang them from the uneven bars, upside down.

Cora seems to consider that answer. Luckily for the both of them Kathryn isn't really afraid of anyone and has no problems lying to Cora's face.

"How responsible of you," she says eventually and Regina's lungs finally release the breath she was holding. "Well done dear" she compliments though there isn't anything remotely proud nor appreciative in her tone.

"Thank you mother" she nods.

After that their practice continues as if nothing has happened.

It is only when they're in the food court that Regina can finally address the thoughts that have been filling her mind. Not for long though,

"Stick your knees together in your sheep!" Kathryn says in a deep voice, making Regina jump.

"Jesus!" she shots her an angry look "Stop doing this!" it is disconcerting how accurate her imitation is. Kathryn merely laughs as she sits down next to the brunette, their plates looking the same; a huge portion of greens, protein in the shape of meat and hard boiled eggs and some whole wheat bread to go with it. The only difference between the two is Kathryn's soda. Regina stuck with her water but the blonde completely discarded Cora's instruction and opted on indulging herself with some industrial-artery-blocking sugar.

"So…" the blonde drawls and Regina lifts her eyebrow in question.

"Did you get lucky yesterday?" she asks and Regina thanks the gods there wasn't any food in her mouth to choke on, only air.

"No, what-?" she stumbles over her words "why would you think that?"

"Well, first of all because of your incapability to form a single sentence when asked about it. As well as being late this morning…"

Regina lets out an exasperated sigh "I was not late-"

"You know what I mean" Kathryn interrupts "And your face" she says and points her hand, the one holding the fork.

Regina frowns "What about my face?"

"You glow" she emphasizes with her shit-eating green. "I would bet some god money that you didn’t get much sleep last night yet your skin is radiant. Ugh," she leans back in her chair, with a dreamy look on her face "the things orgasms do to you."

Regina opens her mouth and closes it when she realizes she doesn't have anything to say. Instead she just pushes Kathryn and pouts like a child.

She was making her way back to her room. Kathryn abandoned her to go watch the swimmers practice, leaving Regina alone. Since she had the room to herself she opted on taking a nap, having a couple of hours before her evening practice. It wasn't too cold outside so she made a detour, exploring the village. Being out in the open always did wonders to her mood. Something about the light breeze, the openness, made her feel free. She never gets to feel free in any other aspect of her life. Her mother being her coach makes her totally trapped, this two 'authorities' combined together give Cora monopoly on Regina's life. Not to say that Regina doesn’t love gymnastics, because she does. But the prospect of breaking out of this pattern of training then studying and vice versa seems divine. Leaving Texas and going back to New York, to her dad, would be liberating. She hated Texas, especially the heat. This constant level of angriness due to the scolding sun was wearing her out. She liked her winters and missed the sharp feeling of cold wind against her skin.

She approached her building and halted, recognizing the mane of blonde curls.

What is she doing here?

Emma was leaning on the wall, hands shoved in her pockets.

"Emma?" she asked and the blonde looked up, a smile immediately gracing her face.

"Hey" she smiled sheepishly and Regina couldn't help but to return it.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma shrugged in response, as if she doesn't know herself.

Regina's look alternated between Emma and the building, chewing her lip in contemplation. Having made up her mind, she broke the silence

"Want to come up for a coffee?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sheep is a jump, usually preformed in the beam routine (you can look it up online, just write 'gymnastics sheep jump').


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, we're moving the rating up. Warning: sexual content in this chapter.

 "Holy mother of go-!"

The rest of that sentence was muffled by a low moan, erupting from the base of her throat. She shook and spasmed for the better part of a minute as waves of aftershock ripped through her body.

Her eyes were closed and her breath shallow as Emma climbed her way up from between her legs, kissing every expanse of skin she came across. She stops and ravishes her already hard nipples, sending new tingles all over her exhausted body.

"Mmm" she protests and uses her hands, the ones who combed through the blonde locks while Emma gave her one hell of an orgasm, to pull her up. She kisses her fervently, tasting herself on Emma. Emma's hands rub her thighs, spreading them wider and she presses down her hips, causing Regina's hypersensitive center to buckle in response.

They part for breath, Regina closing her eyes at the new stimulation and Emma smirking down at her. It takes the brunette a minute to fish her mind out of the haze of pleasure she is currently in but eventually she manages.

"Stop!" Of course, the intolerably stubborn blonde keeps joining their hips together, making it harder for Regina to sound anywhere near threatening.

"Why?" she smiles smugly and Regina has this untamable urge to kiss that smugness off her face.

Regina grabs her hips, stilling her. "What are we doing?"

"Having sex" Emma is being a smart ass again, lowering her head and nipping Regina's neck.

"Idiot" she chastises breathily "I meant" she swallows hard when Emma hits a sensitive spot "Wasn't the party a one-time thing?"

Emma halts for a minute, hesitating, she lifts herself up, green eyes boring into brown eyes.

"Don't you like it?" she questions and her brows furrow.

"Of course I do," Regina is quick to assure. Because, if we're being honest, this is the best sex she ever had. "I just don't understand…" she says when she can't find a better way to express her confusion.

Emma sighs and climbs off her, Regina lifts herself to a sitting position.

"Do you want to put a label on it?" the blonde asks as if it's the worst thing Regina could've asked for.

"I just want to understand. I thought we had a one night stand, then you come back here and we do it again. I guess my question is, what do you want out of it?"

Emma chews her lip "I dunno, we had fun last night and I wanted to do it again. Do I need another reason?"

"I'm no one's fuck buddy, if that's what you're going for." Regina says and there is more bite in it than she would like. Apparently, it is not lost on Emma.

"Well," she says bitterly "I guess since I don't have a ring with me I need to go then?" she mocks and gets up.

"Stop being a baby"

"I'm being a baby?" Emma raises her voice "I just wanted to have some fun, we already had sex Regina, twice! Now you become all prude? It's a bit too late for that."

She starts putting on her clothes.

"I'm not being a prude" Regina is angry now, angry at the insinuation, angry that she is misunderstood, angry that they can't communicate with the blonde properly "I didn't come here to fuck around, I came here to win a medal. Apparently I made a stupid decision in the process, didn't know you just came here to bang chicks and go. I thought you were an athlete."

Emma's jaw twitches angrily "You know what, fuck you!" she says as she makes her way to the door.

"You wish" Regina yells after her.

"Already did" she bites and then the door is slammed close.

Regina fights the angry tears that threat to spill over and her mother's wrath is the only reason she doesn't punch her fist in the wall.

 

***

 

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Kathryn jokes when Regina joins her for their evening practice. Needless to say that the rest of the afternoon wasn't what she hoped it would be and she ended up twisting in her bed, sleep deprived.

"Shut up" she bites and Kathryn loses her smile immediately, realizing something is happening.

"Does it have anything to do with the party?" she tries and as always, she hits the bull right in the eye. Regina tenses.

"And what if it is?" she challenges and Kathryn raises her hands in surrender.

"Look, I didn't mean to pry. If you need me, I'm here."

Regina is bitchy all throughout their practice and Cora shouting the same correction time after time doesn't particularly help her mood.

It's when they practice her floor routine that she finally breaks.

"Stick your knees after your double layout!" Cora shouts for the thousandth time. This time, it's a one time too much.

"Fine!" she hisses and Cora raises her eyebrow at the audacity .

"Excuse me?" she asks, appalled by her answer.

"I said I heard you the first time" she says loudly and immediately clamps her mouth shut. Her eyes go round when she realizes that she took out her nerve on the wrong person.

"Well then," Cora says calmly but her eyes show how fuming she is with this whole ordeal "How about you make the correction the first time?"

Regina folds her hand on her chest and lowers her head. The only way she might come out of this alive is if she shuts the hell up and take the hit.

"How about" Cora continues to muse out loud "you train yourself, will see how many medals you'll get with your spaced knees and shaky landings."

"I-" she tries but it's futile, Cora dismisses her with her hand.

"We're done here"

"But-"

"Kathryn, you're up"

Regina stomps down the stairs to her bag. She shoves her clothes angrily and picks up her bag. On her way to the bathroom she catches a glimpse of yellow. She turns to see Emma, sitting on one of the chairs with a bottle of coke in her hand, staring at her. She waits for the gloating to appear on her face but Emma merely frowns. She keeps walking.

When she enters the stall she allows the tears the cascade on her face. She is so stupid, getting involved in some kind of a fucked up arrangement with a girl who is used to girls just bending over for her. That's what she gets for spreading her legs for her on the first night. She deserves it.

"Regina?"

She freezes.

"Regina, I know you're here."

She sucks in a breath "Go away" her voice wavers and she hates herself for it.

"Are you okay?" she can hear the worry in the blonde's voice but she couldn't care less. "I'm coming in." she says after a minute and Regina rolls her eyes at her stupidity. Only she is proven wrong when Emma lands next to her after climbing the barrier between the stalls.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she tries the shove her away but there isn't much spare space in the stall and she fails miserably.

Emma simply grabs her face, her thumbs brushing her tears away.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes with a shy smile and Regina finds it incredibly hard to hold on the remains of anger she holds towards her. She can't decide if she hates or loves the affect Emma has on her.

"I was stupid," Emma continues "I mean, you were stupid too but it is also my fault" Regina lets out a watery laugh at that.

"Idiot" she mumbles but she still finds the corner of her lips tugged up into a smile "I'm sorry too"

Emma smiles widely at her and leans forward to plaster a chaste kiss on her lips. Regina deepens it immediately, flushing their bodies together as their tongues dance around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're both a little dramatic and also jump pretty quickly from anger to no anger but I find it pretty accurate when it comes to young relationships. When you're a teen it's the end of the world and the next minute you're happy, that's just how teens sometimes are and they are pretty young in this story. Just wanted to clarify that…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, Smut, Smut.

"Do you want one?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"This is chocolate" she exclaims as if Emma is blind and she is informing her what she is holding in her hands.

"And?" Emma questions, not following Regina's line of thought.

"I'm not allowed to eat that"

Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Says who?"

"My mother"

"Aren't you like 18?"

"Let me rephrase, my coach"

Emma sighs "Your life are miserable"

"Tell me about it"

They sit in silence, Emma munching her chocolate bar and Regina nibbling on her low-calorie-high fiber-health excuse of a bar.

"And what if I eat it and then kiss you?" Emma asks with a mischievous smile "It doesn’t count because you weren't eating it!" Emma announces triumphantly, proud of her genius plan. Regina merely rolls her eyes at her stupidity.

"You're a child" she says but allows Emma to kiss her with a mouth full of chocolate. The sugar makes the kiss sweeter than it usually is and they part with a smile.

"Well?" Emma tries to coax a reaction out her.

"It's fine"

"Ugh" Emma rolls her eyes and Regina chuckles.

Kathryn approaches their table.

"Hey" Regina greets her but Kathryn ignores her, absorbing the scene in front of her.

"I guess you're the cookie then, nice too meet you" she hands her hand out to a confused looking Emma "Hey I'm Kathryn"

Emma takes her hand "Emma"

"Nice to meet you" Kathryn says with a wide smile and then turns to Regina "Nice looking cookie you got yourself" Emma's frown deepens and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Cookie?" Emma frowns

"It's a long story".

 

***

 

"Mmm" Regina sighed "You need to stop" she said while pushing Emma off of her.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Stop being a party popper" she whined.

"Stop having the sexual urges of a thirteen year old boy!" she bit back and Emma laughed.

"Hey," she exclaimed "It's not my fault you're so hot you practically light my libido on fire."

"Kiss ass" she plastered a kiss to the side of her mouth. "I'm serious though, as much as I _love_ how you make my muscles deliciously sore" she pauses for the effect, in the mean while Emma is smiling widely "I can't afford sucking at tryouts, they're only a day and a half away and I need to be in my best shape."

Emma huffed, though Regina was one hundred percent sure she understood.

"How about," she pushed Emma down on the bed, moving to straddle her "I make your muscles deliciously sore instead?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" her eyes fluttered close when Regina charged on her neck, her hand snaking down to her abdomen, feeling her taut muscles ripple under her touch.

"How about you go lower?" Emma breathed out after long minutes of Regina teasing her but providing no, much needed, real friction.

Regina's laugh was muffled by Emma's neck "How about you be patient?"

"No" she retorted.

"Excuse me?" she lifted herself in time to see Emma's sharp intake of breath when her hand flicked lightly on her center, feeling the dampened fabric. "I will do whatever I want" she said while circling her fingers, making Emma squirm underneath "Whenever I want" she determined, ceasing her stimulation all at once. Emma groaned in response, used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. Regina lifted her finger in warning "Now don't make my tie you up"

Emma bit her lip but a moan ripped through it nonetheless. "Don't tease me!" she exclaimed, obviously thinking Regina was messing with her.

"Why? Would you like that?" she asked in disbelief, because most people, and certainly all of the two people she had sexual relations with, weren't into those type of things. What did her ex-girlfriend call it? Oh that's right, weird-control issues-related kink.

Emma seemed to consider her answer, before shyly (which was uncharacteristic, because since when does Emma do shy?) nodding.

Regina's face seemed to lighten up at that. "Wait here" she ordered and jumped off the bed. "I don't have any ropes," she said while ruffling through her bag "but I think my stretching bands will do just fine"

While still searching for her bands Regina heard the front door open. "Shit" she mumbled.

"'Gina?" Kathryn called right before she appeared "Oh hey!" she said once she laid her eyes on Emma.

"You," Regina got up and pushed Kathryn towards the door she just came through "need to leave now"

"But I-" she tried to protest but Regina didn't let her finish.

"We are going to have hot lesbian sex and you're interrupting. So it would be nice if you could go away for like, I don’t know, an hour" she said the next part in a whisper "so I can tie her up and sex her to death."

"Oh Regina!" Kathryn seemed thrilled "I'm so glad you finally found a girl who's willing to be tied up " she clasped her hands excitedly "I'll be on my way then" she winked "Have fun!" she yelled the last part and Emma's mumbled thanks was heard shortly after.

"You're a true friend," she said right before slamming the door in her face "Love you!" she locked it and turned around.

"Now where were we?" she asked approaching Emma who was now standing next to the bed. She clicked her tongue in a disapproving notion "I thought I told you not to move." She smiled wickedly "Do you know what happens to those who disobey?"

 

***

 

"Oh my god!" Emma bit the inside of her arm as her legs started trembling "I'm going to c- Ahh!" she moaned in desperation when Regina stilled her actions. With her fingers still inside Emma she could feel her inner muscles contract, preparing for the orgasm that yet again was denied of her.

"Fuck Regina! I never let you do that again!" she says angrily but Regina knows it's just her frustration talking. "We are breaking whatever this is u-" she clasped her mouth shut as waves of pleasure started rippling through her body again.

"What was that dear?" Regina said while moving her finger inside of her, her thumb rubs ever so lightly on her bundle of nerves. "Would you like me to stop?"

Emma's breath became shallow as pleasure almost bordered to pain. "Never" she managed to rasp out.

And Regina took that answer very seriously. She pushed her fingers inside and curled them, eliciting various voices out of Emma. When she finally pressed her thumb properly it was a matter of seconds before the blonde shook, eyes rolling back. Only instead of stopping Regina continued thrusting, neglecting her over-sensitive clit, but other than that changing nothing. Emma's breath became shallow again and the pleasure was too much for her to handle.

"Oh, fuck! Regina! Stop!" she breathed out, her voice an octave higher.

"Why?" Regina asked calmly and Emma groaned in response.

"I can't take it!" she wailed, squirming, her hands pulling the bands.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true" Regina whispered in her ear while nibbling her earlobe.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed again, understanding nothing she would say will sway Regina.

The brunette kissed her way down, stopping for a little bite on a dust-pink nipple, before descending down. "Jesus, Regina, stop!"

Regina didn't even bother to answer before closing her mouth on her bundle, sucking in the earnest. Emma's hyper sensitive center, caused her hips to buckle while she let out a scream.

"Oh _god!_ You need to stop! You need to stop or else-" but Emma didn't get to finish her sentence and suddenly everything was wet; Regina's mouth and chin, Emma's thighs and the bed.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed as she buried her head in her hand, pulling on the restraints angrily. "I told you to stop! Fuck!" she said as she lifted her head to look at the mess. Regina kept quiet and Emma closed her eyes embarrassed. "I'm sorry" she mumbled "I'll clean this up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued… Why? Because I'm cruel, well that and also the fact that I'm not sure how I want this to continue yet… Plus, you got smut, so no whining ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm sorry" she mumbles "I'll clean this up"_

 

***

 

Regina just stares in awe.

"What?" Emma barks out of embarrassment and immediately winces at her tone. That seems to snap Regina out of her shock.

"Fuck" Regina whispers.

"I know, I said I was sorry" Emma mumbles shyly.

"No I mean, fuck Emma" she places both of her hands of the blonde's thighs, spreading them further. "This is so hot."

"It is?" Emma furrows her brows. Apparently, she had some partners that didn't like it but it doesn't change the fact the Regina finds herself immensely turned on by that sight.

"Mmm" Regina says and her hands snake closer and closer to her center. Emma lets in a sharp intake of breath.

"Jesus Regina, not again" she pleads, exhausted.

"Why not?" she asks and there's something sinisterly in the way she smiles.

"Because-"

But Emma doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence when they both hear knocking on the door.

"Has is already been an hour?" Regina asks herself out loud, one quick look at the watch confirms that the answer to that is no. She hears to door handle twist, the person behind it trying to open it. But it's locked.

"Regina" Cora calls and Regina feels the chills all over her body.

"Shit" she mumbles and Emma raises her eyebrows in question.

"It's my mom" she whispers in panic "my very crazy, conservative, un-aware of me being a lesbian mom who is also my coach."

Emma's eyes round in panic, though after a second she seems to get her shit together.

"Regina?" Cora calls again.

"Okay" Emma whispers "You need to free me, now!"

Regina fumbles with the bands while the knocks get stronger and more frequent. "Regina, open up now!"

"Just a second mother" she calls "I'm getting changed"

Finally, she manages to free Emma of the restrains. Emma quickly grabs her things.

"Okay," Emma instructs quickly "Cover that pond with the blanket or something" Her face contort in disgust while saying that "Try to stop her from sitting here, so maybe sit there yourself." Regina moves to lay the blanket on top and places her bag on the bed while Emma continues

"Spray the shit out of this room, perfume or deodorant, anything. It smells like sex in here. And I'm your friend and nothing else, got it?" Regina examines her warily.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not the first time you do that?"

Emma rolls her eyes in response and rushes to the bathroom while Regina drowns the room with the flowery scent of her 120 dollars perfume. What a waste.

"Regina Mills, you open that damn door right now or else-"

"Hello mother" she smiles tightly and Cora narrows her eyes. Suspecting, she enters the room, her eyes roaming, trying to find what the hell Regina is hiding.

"Why did you take so long?" she bites, dropping the pleasantries she constantly tries to inherit to her daughter. Before Regina has the chance to answer Cora's face contort in displeasure "What is that awful smell?"

There's a ping in Regina's heart. That was the perfume Cora bought her for Christmas, only proving Regina's assumption that it was indeed her secretary that did the shopping rather than her mother.

"It is-"

"Mine" Emma charges into the room, her hair is wet and she looks like she just got out of the shower.

"I apologize," Emma says with confident, a confident that reminds Regina of Kathryn, a confidence she wished she had when it came to her mother. "I finished my session but unfortunately my roommate is still training. Since I had no key I tried spraying myself, obviously it didn't work and Regina was kind enough to let me use her shower." Emma finished her explanation with a reached arm.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mills, I'm Emma Swan, Yachting"

Cora eyes her eerily but eventually relents and places her hand in Emma's. She nods curtly but says nothing. Regina finds that habit of hers immensely disrespectful though Emma doesn't seem fazed or hurt in the slightest.

"I came to make sure you are aware of your responsibilities as part of the delegation," Cora turns back to Regina "you will arrive to practice an hour earlier and I expect you to be attendant in your fellow teammates trials."

"Of course mother"

"For some reason that I couldn't think of you missed your stretchings today" she bites "I expect you to finish it. Ask Kathryn for help."

Regina bites the inside of her check but nods nonetheless. She can't wait to be far away from her claws.

After the right amount of submission, mixed with the apparently awful smell, Cora finally leaves.

"Few" Emma lets out a breath when Cora is out of the room. "She is something"

"Mmm" Regina answers, distracted. Though she is fairly positive her mother hasn't suspected a thing; how would she suspect not even holding that kind of knowledge in her head, because girls on girls? Come on. But still, somehow every interaction with her mother seems to weigh her down. This temporary blues is gone when Emma winks her way.

"Want me to stretch you a little?" she laughs when Regina rolls her eyes, though her mouth curves upwards.

"Idiot"

 

***

 

"I don't get it" the Emma frowns.

"You're score is a combination of two factors: difficulty level and execution. The difficulty level is determined by the types of elements you perform, the harder they are, the higher your score will be. Execution is limited to ten points for a routine. There are deductions and penalties, moving from a slight budge to stepping out of the marked area or falling." Emma nods in concentration and Regina continues and points towards the score board

"That's why Johnson is still ahead of Chang, the Chinese guy. Johnson might have moved a bit but his difficulty score was significantly higher, which means that even if the other guy got a ten out of ten in execution, which he wouldn't but you got my point, he still won't be able to reach a higher score since his routine is a couple of levels, difficulty wise, under Johnson's."

She takes a deep breath after the long explanation. She turns to find Emma staring at her, eyes jumping all over her facial features. She fidgets in her seat, not used to this type of attention.

"What?" she asks eventually.

Emma shrugs in response and smiles shyly "Nothing"

They lock eyes for a moment and then Emma re-focuses on the gymnasts in front of them while Regina stars at her, quite frankly, perfect profile. She has this urge to comb their fingers together. But they're in public, so instead she slides a little closer to the blonde until their legs are touching.

"When are your trials?" she asks eventually.

"Tomorrow, same time."

"Okay" Emma nods and says nothing more.

"Will you come?"

"Absolutely"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, but Skyline of concrete dreams (my other fic) comes first and I'm also working on another sport related fic (which, to be honest, I'm in love with).  
> Anyway, enjoy...

"Calm down, you've got this!" Kathryn squeezed her shoulder in a show of support.

"You are a world champion, do half of what you did there and you'll still qualify"

Regina nodded and swallowed deeply. She closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders back into a straight posture. She has this in the bag, she can do this.

The woman carrying the sign with their country's name on it started walking towards the stadium. As soon as they were visible to the public' eye the arena was filled with claps and shouts of encouragement.

Regina kept her game face on until the moment they called out her name. She stepped out of the line of girls and waved to the people watching. She didn't find Emma but she wasn't intending on doing so before she is seated comfortably and waiting for her turn.

Two days prior they took part in the group all-around qualification, as expected they were far ahead of every other team. Emma was there from start to end and even waited for them to go backstage to congratulate her.

Today was the individual qualifying which meant a much harder competition. The Russians and Chinese are quite strong at the uneven bars and beam and Regina knew she needed to be concentrated. When she asked Emma about today the blonde winced and said she might miss it due to a practice. To say that Regina was disappointment was an understatement but at the same time she completely understood. The blonde promised to try and be there, even if late and Regina couldn't tame that feeling of hope that settled after that. She will come.

They were waiting for their turn on the vault, Regina's weakest element. She was unbeatable in floor routines, always in the top three in uneven bars and a force to be reckoned with in the balance beam. Yet, no one is perfect, every gymnast has an element she is less good at, for Regina it's the vault. She has the power needed for the jump and her elements are sufficient difficulty wise but with years and years of training under her belt it still feels like a gamble whether she manages to land properly or not. It is something she had learned to live with, sometimes her landings are perfect and sometimes she is this much from falling on her ass.

As much as her mother _hates_ that about her, she too has learned to accept that her daughter might be the reigning champion of gymnastics but still has quite a flaw.  

Still, knowing her situation doesn't stop Regina from hoping she might pull this jump off. If she will do it she would be put in line with some of the best gymnasts in history, as one to qualify to group all-around, as well as individual all-around and every element on its own. That makes her entitled, with the right execution and some luck, to 6 medals overall.

Kathryn is up now and she cheers up loudly as she steps closer to the running strip. In a quick motion she scans the area Emma sat in the last time and can’t help but deflating just a little when Emma isn't there. She re-focuses on Kathryn who's warming up, trying her first jumps once. Cora steps on the podium after the test jump and re-places the springboard a little more accurately. She talks to Kathryn, gesturing with her hands while giving her instruction. The blonde nods vigorously and walks back to the running strip.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her hand, arching her back while smiling. She steps on the running strip and start running fast. She hits the vault, performing her Tsukahara with 2,1/2 turn off. She lands perfectly and the crowd erupts with applause. There really was no competition for Kathryn on this equipment, starting with a 6.500 difficulty level and a deduction of 0.634 makes Kathryn invincible with a score of 15.866.

Regina shots to her feet and clap her hands excitedly, this was amazing. There were still 5 girls to go but there was no doubt Kathryn will qualify to the finals if she only got her second jump right.

She makes her way back to the same spot, going with a lower difficulty level of 6.100. She rolls her shoulders and lets out a breath.

"Come on!" Regina calls "you can do it!"

Kathryn doesn't respond but Regina knows she heard it if the little smirk she is sporting is anything to go by.

She starts running, sprinting up and pushing herself up, doing two and half turn before landing quite shakily on the ground. She has difficulty stabilizing herself while landing and she takes a right step to her side. This will definitely require a deduction but still, Kathryn looks happy with the result. There is no doubt that her performance here is enough for her to qualify to the vault' final.

Regina catches Cora purse her lips and rolls her eyes at the sight. Of course the woman won't accept anything other than perfect. She approaches Kathryn and hugs her tightly.

"Good job" she says, smiling and Kathryn returns the smile.

"I warned you about touching the surface too early didn't I?" Cora bites and Regina wraps her hand around Kathryn's shoulders and leads her away.

"Not now mother" she says.

"Just ignore her" she whispers to her while cameras are flashing around them.

"I know, I know" Kathryn assures and turns to look at her.

"Now I want you to prove her wrong, do you understand me? Show her what you're made of. I wanna see her call you inept after you qualify for six finals" the blonde lifts her eyebrow in challenge and Regina laughs.

"You got it."

She turns to look at the scoring board. Kathryn is first, way ahead of everyone with her high difficulty routines and good execution. After her, in second place is Irina the Russian kid and in third Yang is located. She takes a look at the scores and does the math in her head, she can do this, all she needs to do is keep her formation tight and stick her landing and she can pass them.

Doing exactly what Kathryn did only with one half a turn less, she has pretty good difficulty levels of 6.300 and 5.900.

She turns to look at the Canadian doing her jump and landing on her butt. She can spot the disappointment all over her face and she feels a little ping at her heart; she knows that working hard for years only to fail in the moment of truth is truly heart breaking.

She doesn't have the time to dwell on this since she is up next. As Kathryn promised, she keeps Cora away from her, giving Regina the peace of mind she needs.

She steps on the field and does her jump test. She tumbles to the side and shakes her head in anger. She can’t do that the next time, it will end her chances of qualifying. Ian, the other team coach helps her re-place the spring board and she nods his way. He steps off and she settles in her place and raises her hands with a smile.

She focuses on the vault and shuts the world out. No one is here but you. You can do this. Just land and it's yours.

She lets out a deep breath and charges forward, faster and faster until her hands hit the vault and she is in the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's mean stopping there but I can't help it, I love cliffhangers. Don't worry though, the next update would be much faster than this one was. Already working on it actually.
> 
> If you find yourself confused with some of the words use what I like to call the 'Harry Potter protocol'- if you don't know what it is probably a name of an element (just like in Harry Potter it is a name of something magic related).
> 
> The routine I had in mind for Kathryn is the one Mckayla Maroney performed in London 2012 Olympics so you can go and check it out if you're interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a quick update but I failed miserably! I will not make empty promises anymore; if I can I will update this story, but my other fic comes first…
> 
> Anyway, if you want to keep up and be informed about any delay/update of any of my fics follow me on twitter- lifein20s.

 

There are feelings that can't be described. Some experiences just don't have the right words to have wrapped around them. Sometimes, the experience is the only way to know what it's like.

That's gymnastics, the tumbling, the fast running towards an intimidating obstacle, flipping around in the air in the hope of landing on a four inch beam, reaching to a bar only to let go of it again a moment later; all of those actions, these moments, aren't things you can put in words.

There is so much pain and dedication and sacrifice that go into doing that sport. The grueling hours, the blooded feet, the aching muscles, the injuries, the broken bones; and that's just the physical part. What about all the hours spent in the hall? No time for friends, for school, no boyfriends nor girlfriends, no social life. Yet it all shrinks down to the moment you succeed. It doesn't have to be large or impressive, just an element you finally managed to do, or routine perfectly executed. All of those take the tears, the doubts, the resentment and throw them to the garbage.

So imagine, just imagine how searing Regina's heart is when she lands pretty firmly on the mattress, merely a step to the side. The deduction not nearly enough to sabotage her score in a critical way.

She smiles broadly as the crowed cheers, glancing to her side she sees Kathryn clapping her hands enthusiastically. Cora isn't smiling but her thin line of pursed lips isn't that thin anymore. Regina knows she has one more jump and there's no use in getting excited know. Every jump in the vault is a bet and there's no knowing what will happen next.

Still, feeling confident she approaches her starting spot again rubbing her hands in chalk as she waits for her score.

It's good, not great but enough. She takes a deep breath, fighting this urge of searching for Emma again. She can't afford being disappointed again. She keeps her eyes on the vault.

The sound is heard, signaling for her to step on the running strip. She smiles once again, arching her back and lifting her hands up in her starting pose.

She breaks into a fast run, legs pushing forward, hands colliding with the surface and she is up in the air again. Her mind is clear and sticks her legs together, pointing her feet and tightening her form. She lands shakily on the mattress, remaining squatted for a moment, trying to control her body, preventing it from budging. When she feels like she has it right she straightens herself and lifts her arms.

It’s a good landing and she descends down the stairs with a large smile gracing her face.

Kathryn is on her in a matter of seconds.

"That was so good!" she exclaims "I'm pretty sure you're qualifying!" she states excitedly and they turn to look at the score board. It takes the judges a good minute or two but the score is up and Regina looks in awe as she sees her name rise from the 13th place to 6th.

She lets out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding and turns to hug Kathryn again. Her mother doesn't congratulate her, she merely nods but for Cora this is supporting.

After the fuzz calms a little and Noserini from Italy is up she turns to the familiar section of the crowed, looking for a blonde mane. To her surprise Emma is there, her hair still wet from the salty water, smiling at her.

Regina can't stop her face from breaking into a large smile, it seems she is using her usual cold smirks less and less, dropping them in favor of a large, teeth filled beams. And the cameras seem love it.

All of a sudden there are thousands flashes in her face, almost blinding her but her gaze remains locked with Emma, who lifts her thumb and mouths 'well done'.

 

***

 

They move on to the balance beam where Regina is invincible. She doesn't bat an eyelash while she waits for her turn, she has no competition in this field and she knows it.

It's Kathryn's turn. Despite being brilliant at the vault and pretty good at the uneven bars, on the beam she is less than average. Her performance is okay, the difficulty level doesn't near the top five. Add that to a very significant loss of balance that almost makes her fall off the beam and you get a disappointed Kathryn that is located well below the qualifying bar.

Regina keeps alternating her gaze between the scene in front of her and Emma. She does that when she makes sure the blonde is watching the gymnasts; she stares at her face contort in concentration and the adorable way her lip pops out in a pout kind of way. One time they lock eyes and Emma seems flustered by idea of being watched. She squirms in her seat and folds her hands, making Regina chuckles.

She doesn't do that for long though, soon it's her turn to jump on the narrow wooden beam and perform. She stretches and gets herself in the game zone; no more watching Emma nor the competition, now it's all about taking deep breaths and running the routine in her head.

Sooner than later Cora snaps her out of her zone and motions for her the get ready to step up.

She is standing next to the podium, waiting to be called. She knows Emma is looking at her, she can feel the forest green eyes burning her form. But now is not the time, she has to focus.

She steps up and goes up to a split on the beam. The crowd erupts with applause as she starts preforming, nailing her tricks on after the other; the front tuck salto and right after that the sheep. She puts extra attention on squeezing her feet together; she will not give her mother more ammunition against her. She does a back handspring swing down to a cross sit, earning yells of encouragement once more. Regina's uniqueness on the beam is her rare combination between 'old-school' elements to new ones; combining the two together quite frequently earns her bonus points as well as appreciation from the judges, who are familiar and sometimes even nostalgic about those moves. She performs her Onodi to two feet and walks to the near end of the beam, preparing herself for the dismount. Back handspring with a full twist, another back handspring with half a twist and a tucked in Tsukahara and lands perfectly; immediately arching her back to the applause of the audience.

She descends down and waits for her score, smiling broadly when her name jumps to the first place, way above Chang the Chinese gymnast. With only three more gymnasts to preform, she knows this time her spot is more than guaranteed.

Two elements done, two more to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I do want to apologize to those of you (which is probably all of you) who have no idea what are those ridiculous words I'm writing one after the other. I know it's confusing, but it just seemed completely wrong writing a story about the Olympics and neglect the whole 'sport part' of the experience. I will say this though, soon we're over with fancy words and move to other things.

Un-even bars is next. Regina has this love/hate relationship with this equipment. Why? It has some of the element of a bet where everything could go wrong in a blink on an eye, just like the vault only this routine is much longer than a single jump. Still, it doesn't stop her from excelling in this element.

She goes up, steadfast on making her routine perfect with pointed feet, tucked in stomach and sharp movements.

She starts with Hecht mount with full turn and repulsion off the low bar; already drawing applause from the crowed at the unique and difficult mount. She performs a cast pirouette into a hand stand, then a backward giant to another backward giant with straddled legs to a straddled Tkatchev. She immediately goes for a Pike, Geinger and a layout Geinger in a row; provoking another round of excited applause. Another giant to Tkatchev to a pike, moving to the lower bar and then right back up with Shaposhnikova and finishing the routine with a double Salto backward. 

She lands; her feet glued together as she arches her back with a smile gracing her face.

She is rubbing the chalk off her hands when the score comes up, 15.762, and places her first yet in another element.

"Good job!" Kathryn pats her back.

"You too" she is quick to reply since the blonde has done a pretty good job herself, scoring 14.977 and placing fifth.

There are a couple more gymnasts but Regina is confident. Now, she only has the floor left, arguably the easiest routine of them all. No narrow beam or high bars, just the floor and Regina. Honestly, besides executing her tricks correctly and in time with the music she has nothing to worry about.

And as she has predicted, the floor routine is a shy of perfection and with the help of tricks as Chusovitina and Silivas she is soon in the top of the board yet again.

 

***

 

"Nice job ladies" Cora says and Regina has to bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. Saying those words make Cora's face controt as if she's eating vinigre. But she holds herself together until her mother is out of the room. That's when Kathryn turns, her face red as tomato and Regina lets out a snort.

"Did you see her face…?" Kathryn asks and Regina nods.

"Jesus" is all Kathryn manages to say before they erupt in laughter, releasing all the pent up tension from the last couple of days, at least for now.

 

***

 

"Take another" Kathryn shoves a shot in her direction, managing to spill half of its content on the wooden desk.

"No" Regina shakes her hand "too much" instead she turns to down a glass of water. One extremely bad hangover was enough for her to remember that hydration is the key.

She glances at her phone, re-reading Emma's text for the hundredth time;

**_Regina_ ** _\- We're at a bar called Jose, celebrating, wanna come?_

**_Emma_ ** _\- Wouldn't miss it for the world. On my way._

She bites her lip as she checks her watch. It has been more than 30 minutes, what is taking her so long?

"Hey" she turns to look at a scruffy man with an English accent. His rather tall, macular, with piercing blue eyes and a charming smile; someone she would definitely fall for, you know, if men were her thing.

"I'm Robin" he says and places out a hand. Out of respect and manners, since she is her mother's daughter, Regina accepts; only instead of shaking her hand he lift it to his lips and kiss it all while maintain eye contact. Regina winces at the feel of his lips on her skin and withdraws her hand immediately.

"I'm not interested, thank you" she replies as politely as she can considering the fact that is utterly grossed out.

"Why not?" he asks with a confused frown gracing his face.

Regina glances at him and chuckles "Not used to getting rejected huh?"

"Actually, I'm not." He says and scratches his beard.

"May I buy you a drink?" he tries again.

"Why?" she inquires, not bothering to look his way anymore.

"Why not?" he retorts.

"Because she said she is not interested" is heard behind her and Regina beams.

She turns around and hugs Emma.

"What took you so long?" she asks, ignoring the now fidgeting man next to her.

"I took a cab and traffic was horrendous."

He clears his throat and Emma turns to him.

"Thanks for keeping my girl occupied until I got here, you can leave now."

Regina buries her face in Emma's neck and lets out a snort as Robin's face color with disappointment and slight anger and he stomps away.

Regina nips the skin under her lips, causing Emma's hands to squeeze her hips.

"Not here" Emma breathes out "or else I won't be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" Regina teases and Emma sends her a look.

"Watch it" she warns and the brunette laughs.

Emma takes the seat next to her, the one Kathryn occupied until some Brazilian guy asked her to dance.

"Great job today"

"Yes, that was pretty exciting" she agrees. Being put in a list with some of the most appreciated gymnasts in the world is unbelievable. They're not really connected to the outside world but she is positive the American media is going crazy about that achievement. And her daddy must be so proud.

"Thank you" she lays her head on Emma's shoulder, their hands combined under the table.

"For?"

"For being there for me"

"I told I will" she reasons and Regina shrugs.

"I know, still"

They sit silently, letting the music surround them.

"I don't want this to end" Regina says eventually and Emma frowns in response.

"Well it doesn't have to end."

"It does, when this whole thing is over and we go back to our homes we'll be hours apart."

Emma sighs and Regina just knows that it's the truth, it's inevitable.

"We can always do the long distance thing" Emma says though her face contorts at the idea.

Regina chuckles "I don't we can hold on phone sex"

"Yeah" Emma agrees "so, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we have almost two and a half weeks in one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to where there are beaches and parties and places to see. And minus the training portion of the day, we're practically free. So let's make this time count, let's have the best time we can have and worry about the other stuff later."

Emma squeezes her hand "Sounds good to me"

"I say we start now" Emma suggests and Regina finally lifts her head to lock eyes with the blonde.

Emma gestures her head towards the dance floor.

"No no no," Regina shakes her hands and placing out her arms in a 'stop' motion "I don't dance"

"Yeah yeah," Emma gets up and starts pulling Regina with her "I call bullshit"

"Emma!" Regina shrieks as Emma finally manages to pull her forward. In the end she gives up on dragging Regina and goes for a full lift. Crossing the bar to the dance floor with Regina draped on her shoulder.


End file.
